


迟到

by ssuuggaarr



Category: I Love You (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssuuggaarr/pseuds/ssuuggaarr
Relationships: Lover - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	迟到

迟到  
＃互攻＃

钥匙跟门锁金属碰撞的声音，一声，两声……  
蹲在门侧的文星伊紧紧地攥着衣角，心脏砰砰直跳，整个房间仿佛只剩这两种声音交叠…

“砰!” 门被打开了，一团黑色不明物体直接揽上了金容仙纤瘦的腰肢，视线被阻挡，她被用力地抵在了门板上。 文星伊不安分的手沿着敏感的脊背上上下下游走着，隔着衣服都感受到了掌心滚烫的温度。金容仙不自觉地伸出舌头吐了一口热气。

一不留神小粉舌就被眼前人含住，先温柔地吮吸着，再一点一点地啃咬着，吞噬着她口腔里所有的空气，直到她脑袋一片空白，被深吻到眼神迷离……那人才慢慢松开交缠着的两舌，用充满情欲的眸盯着她。金容仙被盯得两颊泛红。  
“先关门吧，小坏蛋。” 

用食指刮了刮文星伊的鼻尖，宛如打开了文星伊的开关。文星伊迅速地褪去了自己身上的衣服，只留下一块黑色禁欲的内衣盖在她的双球上。迫不及待地再次扣住金容仙，这次的手更收紧了一点，让她饱满精致的浑圆压着自己的小山丘上，无尽的贴合，不留任何缝隙，彼此的每一个呼吸都令胸前的宝物互相挤压着，给对方带来刺激的快感。

修长的手指隔着白色衬衫的舒服的布料在金容仙身上四处点火，最后环在了金容仙的后颈上。

手稍停了下来，嘴唇开始在金容仙身上巡逻起来，先亲了亲她若隐若现的锁骨，慢慢地把纽扣一颗颗咬开，用舌头撩开布料后，金容仙雪白的肌肤就像幕布一样一寸寸地被开启，掀开的人还不忘给每一处留下属于自己的印记，卖力地吮吸，留下黏腻的液体，舌尖点着她每一个敏感点，到达蕾丝内衣的时候，金容仙自觉地举起来双手，让文星伊把她上身的最后一寸布料也解除掉，终于吻到了那像初生婴儿般奶白的浑圆，文星伊啃咬着粉色樱桃的香甜，指间轻轻刮着樱桃旁边细嫩的肉，等到整个小点都被刺激得挺立起来，用滚烫的手掌整个揉捏着。孜孜不倦地把头埋在金容仙胸前，让眼前人永远的属于自己，只属于自己。

金容仙仰着额，难耐地扭动着腰肢。双手贴上了文星伊运动裤的侧缝，一点点地往下拉了一小半，跟上身配套的黑色小裤裤露了出来。双手突然附上文星伊因为裸露太久略微凉的背，一阵温热感不止烫到了文星伊的玉背更直接传到大脑，让她的花穴控制不住地开始湿润……  
金容仙解开了黑色内衣的扣子，一把扯掉扔到了旁边的沙发上。手搭上了文星伊的肩，两团又紧又有弹性的臀瓣被文星伊用力抓了一下，毛茸茸的头又从胸前抬了起来，薄唇微微张开，吮住了金容仙的唇瓣，粉舌小心地滑入她的潭口，寻着她的粉舌纠缠着，用手解开了金容仙碍事的皮带，两条白皙修长的腿从黑色西裤里退了出来，文星伊舌头不舍地离开金容仙热辣的口腔，拉出暧昧的银丝，金容仙看着羞耻到两眼通红，谁知她粉舌一卷，把她的味道卷入腹中。  
两个姣好的躯体褪去了所有的束缚，金容仙情动的双眸泛着雾水，轻轻地垫起脚，松软的浑圆抵着文星伊的小山丘，因她卖力挑逗后的小点依旧坚挺着，互相刮蹭摩擦带来的酥麻的快感让两个人重重地喘息着。 “砰，砰”  
修长的手指沿着金容仙平坦的小腹往下，滑入了腿心， 拂过那片柔软的净土，也不进去，像是在未下达时批准忐忑不安的等待者。 无数个带着湿气的吻落在金容仙的脸颊上，锁骨上，耳廓上，细心的文星伊连眉角的汗都不忘卷入腹中。 那一处禁地的温度逐渐升温，温度高得惊人，滑腻的蜜液在穴口里涌出，金容仙难耐地挺着腰肢，紧抿着唇，身体更加紧密地跟文星伊贴合在一起，暧昧地邀请着她进入自己。

温柔地挤压着那粉嫩的花蕊，刺激着两个花瓣的张合，探入进入去之后，光滑柔软的内壁咬着自己的指尖，想到这次是她第一次占有金容仙，让文星伊无比亢奋，想要更加深入，要她更多。金容仙细碎的呻\吟在她的耳边响起。好听到文星伊整个人的酥麻了，更加卖力地在自己的领地里驰骋着。

快感击碎了所有的理智，金容仙抚摸着文星伊腰际如棉花般细嫩的肉，手止不住颤抖。文星伊继续保持着动力，性爱的极致是浪漫。

细长白净的双腿忍不住地小幅度张开，腾出空间给文星伊可以更深入那处。感觉到手指被她的身体毫无缝隙地吮吸着，每一次的进出都带出了更多的蜜液，金容仙越来越重地喘着粗气，头靠在文星伊瘦弱的肩膀上，紧闭着眸……  
再一次用力的指尖抵住了那个又炙热又酥麻的点，金容仙没忍住叫了出声，“啊. ” 大脑一片空白，身体止不住的颤抖，打了个趔趄，膝盖酸软无力，突如其来的高、潮让她差点跪在文星伊面前。  
文星伊一把捉住起眼前的美人手臂，把她扶起，对上了那双撩人的眸子，满是情欲后留下的醉人的雾。  
“ 我怎么样？” 文星伊享受余温，轻抚着金容仙的唇，描绘着唇形。  
“从哪学来的？” 金容仙无力地说着，嗓音因情欲后低哑又性感。  
“与生俱来。”  
“那就是对别人也这样？”  
“说错了，与你……俱来。”  
金容仙满意地点点头，像只撒娇的小猫，猫爪勾着文星伊的肩膀，指甲挠着文星伊光滑的肌肤。

文星伊对这一套很是受用，抬起小猫咪就往房间里走，温柔地把她放在松软的大床上，趴在她身上细心地帮她清理着事后的凌乱。

文星伊突然就被猛得反压在床上，乖巧的小猫咪瞬间变成了小野猫。金容仙寻着文星伊的手跟她十指相扣，粉舌吮着文星伊平坦的小腹，圆润的双峰跟随着主人上下磨蹭着文星伊…… 随后张开双腿骑在文星伊身上，上下摆动着腰肢，私处的摩擦又重新点燃了两人的火花，产生足以烫伤彼此的温度。

“想要吗？”  
文星伊无奈地扭过头，偷偷叹了口气才让自己没喘出声来，感受到自己的下身燥热又滚烫的液体不断渗出，两个人交接的地方湿润又黏腻，发出了细细的液体交合的声音。暗暗骂了自己的不矜持，禁不住金容仙的任何挑逗。只要是金容仙，她就收不住。  
“早班你还上不上了？”

身体就算败下阵来，口条也不能输，是文星伊一直以来最后的坚持。金容仙知道她的宝贝是个傲娇，爱面子又嘴硬的臭小孩，也不打算跟她计较。

“不上。”


End file.
